


Different Worlds

by Fame_is_now_Injectable



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Might have sexual content later, Strong Language, dance au, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fame_is_now_Injectable/pseuds/Fame_is_now_Injectable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is a street dancer in the worst part of New Jersey, though he keeps it a secret because nobody will approve. When his mother and father demand that he move to Texas with family friends, he is forced to get a job at Achievement's Dance Academy.  Texas' most well known Academy for contemporary dancing. </p><p>It's there a perfectionist by the name of Gavin Free comes into his imperfect world and fucks everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Worlds

The Underground is electric tonight. Music pumps through the speakers as the DJ spins the track of an old rap song. A silhouetted figure stares from the shadows as other street dancers cheer on the next person performing. He isn't supposed to be there, and frankly, he isn't even sure how he got in anyway. He sighs, throwing a simple black beanie onto curly auburn hair almost as a defense mechanism and a disguise. Though it won't be needed because it's not like anyone here knows him, and he sure as hell hasn't given a name. Soon enough, it's almost time for him to show what he's made of, to prove himself as something other than just the typical low income kid from the worst part of New Jersey. At least, that's what Michael Jones is aiming for.

~~~

Michael enters the bathroom, staring into the mirrors reflection before splashing his face with cold water. He bows his head closing his light brown eyes. Breathing deeply, he has this. He knows it. He came this far, he can't pussy out now. Chants snap him out of his thoughts. It's now or never.

“Let's fucking do this.” he breathes. A new air of confidence entering his bloodstream with the adrenaline he's felt from watching the more experienced crowd.

Walking out to the floor, the young street dancer is barely noticed, that is until the DJ stops the music to play his track mix All eyes are on him now, scrutinizing him, eying him warily, jeans are too baggy, almost hanging off his hips. DC shoes are ratty and worn, his Tank top tight to his chest, but hangs towards his stomach. 

Beats pulse through the speakers. Michael jumps from the DJ booth, he starts to move, he's clean and slick on the floor. Robotic jerks of his arms cause the crowd the gasp and cheer with the fluidity he's showing, he karate kicks into a spin before jumping to one hand, holding all of his weight. He then throws himself into a windmill, hunching his body as close to the ground as his spinning will allow, before he expands to his original stance. The praise is overwhelming as he realizes his final move will make or break him. Jolting backwards as the crowd claps, he has enough distance before he runs to the booth. His feet climb the outside of it as his body is thrown upward into a straight flip landing gracefully on the smooth surface.

The music cuts, the reaction is deafening as he's suddenly crowded around. People slap him on the back, fist bumping and congratulating him, and for the first time all night, Michael smiles. 

He killed it.

~~~

It was two-thirty in the morning and by the time Michael got to his house and opens the window to his dark bedroom, he's two hours late. He silently thanks god he didn't move the ladder when he was supposed too. Soon after as his legs are swung over the windowsill his light turns on, and there's his mother, angry as ever, sitting on his bed, inhaling a cigarette.

“Michael. Vincent. Jones.” her voice seethes dangerously. “Where the _fuck _were you?” Michael gapes slowly. She's enraged. His mother almost never says those kinds of words, so when she says 'fuck' the auburn haired boy knows he's in deep shit.__

__“I was at Ray's, you knew that from earlier, we were playing video games and I guess we lost track of time.” he mumbles. Mrs. Jones laughs mirthlessly._ _

__“Oh, were you now.” he looks at her innocently. “is that why Mrs. Narvaez called me an hour ago asking if you knew where her son was?” Micheal's face crumbles as he mutters a quick 'goddamn it' before she storms over to him, yanking him by his ear. Michael gasps in pain._ _

__“Ow! Mom! Come on, let go!” he says, his voice breaking._ _

__“If you don't tell me exactly where the hell you were, so help me god, I will wake your father and let him deal with you.”_ _

__“After Rays, I went for a walk, I figured I had a little time before I had to come home, so I just cleared my head and went around the neighborhood. I guess that went on longer than I thought.” Mrs. Jones sighed, clearly agitated._ _

__“You're still lying Michael. You know what? Go to sleep. I'm talking to your father tomorrow morning. This will be no ordinary punishment. I can assure you.” with that, Mrs. Jones closed the door behind her. The smell of smoke trailing in the air before vanishing while the Jersey boy lays in his bed staring at the ceiling._ _

__

__“I am a total fucking idiot.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Mavin fic! I hope it's not too bad. I figured I'd do a Dance AU since I hadn't seen one on here.
> 
> If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know! 
> 
> :)


End file.
